1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for analysis, and more specifically to a method and apparatus to improve the analysis of chemical, physical or biological materials.
2. Discussion of the Background
Most instruments for characterizing a material of interest rely on indirect measurements of a property of interest. Typically, there is an assumed functional relationship between a measured quantity and a property of interest. Thus, for example, there is a linear relationship between the mass and the weight of an object. Accordingly, a simple calibration of a scale allows the mass of an object to be inferred from a measure of the object's weight.
Some instruments have more complex responses. Thus, for example, the electric potential of a thermocouple is a non-linear function of the thermocouple temperature. Since thermocouples are well characterized, a polynomial function may be used to convert the thermocouple output into a temperature. Thus measurements performed by techniques that are well-understood or well-characterized, may be used to a high degree of accuracy.
However, some instruments may have responses that are not understood well enough to generally correct for errors in the instrument response. Thus, for example, if certain effects alter the output of an instrument and are not taken into account, then the use of the measurement may produce errors. There exists a need for a method and apparatus to provide for improved accuracy of measurements having complex responses.